nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Masterire
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lovia Lady page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 20:20, September 30, 2012 Kid, can you slow down just a bit, you're adding some great things to the site already, however you are doing two things wrong and I just wanted to tell you before things got out of hand: #you're starting loads of articles without trying to up the quality of your previous ones before moving on, #you're changing history in a way you aren't allowed to (with the terrorist group and the adoha fire and statue and everything). So just take it easy and I know you're only 13 and probably haven't had the same amount of time on a wikia as most of us so I'm not going to have a go at you and pretend that you should be making things to the quality of gods. I hope you can improve upon your editing skills in your time here and welcome to the wikia. Kunarian (talk) 15:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) sorry :( but terrorist groups SHOULD BE ALLOWED because it makes it better and realistic The point Kunarian is trying to make is that your articles are very short, contain a lot of spelling mistakes, and aren't 'wikified.' I don't want to be harsh, but these things are essential for this wiki. (also could you sign your posts by adding ~~~~ to the end? Thanks. :)) --Semyon 16:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Masterire. I was 12 when I started writing on this wiki back on April 30, 2011. I'm 14 now, but I've been using near-perfect spelling and grammar for this wiki since I joined. I'm sure you can too. It's not that hard -- just use the same conventions that you would when writing an essay for school. Also, welcome! Nice to have another new user. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Sylvania I can see that you have brought a house in the grand state of Sylvania, welcome to the Heart of Lovia. And I'm glad to see that you haven't been phased by the somewhat rocky entry that happens sometimes and also congradulations on both owning the highest house in Lovia and joining the political party Positive Lovia, which is part of the Libertarian Coalition with the Conservative Nationalist Party and the Liberal Democratic Party (run by Time, just above this post) stay close to us and we should be okay on the political stage. Also you may notice the State elections are in swing, I'd hope that your fellow members of the Coalition can recieve your support, we have me standing as Lukas Hoffmann (already have your party leaders vote, hip hip hooray!) in Sylvania and TimeMaster standing as Krosby in Kings, we'd be grateful for your vote. Kunarian (talk) 21:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) @Kunarian He already said he disliked the CNP... Another option in Sylvania is the New Green Party, whose candidate is Nicholas Sheraldin (which is also part of the LDP coalition). 77topaz (talk) 21:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : He actually said he didn't agree with Nationalism, however what he should know is that the name of the game is Libertarianism for the CNP. Also the Coalition is the Libertarian coalition not the LDP coalition, that would suggest that the LDP is either the only one in it or is in charge and I hate to stress it but NO ONE is in charge it is a co-operation pact. Kunarian (talk) 21:55, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : but you cant join two partys at once can you? because I'm apart of Positive Lovia : Masterire (talk) 07:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No, you'd have to choose. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::We aren't asking you to join our parties, we are asking for your support in votes in the State elections. - Kunarian - 08:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Oos isn't really right. You can vote whoever you want, unless you actually want to become a politician yourself, which would be perfectly fine, but in that case you'd probably have to stick with a party (preferably Positive Lovia!). In this election, PL is supportive of the CNP, because they are a center-left party so we share some ideologies and we have an alliance going. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Centre-right, not centre-left. Centre-left is Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC)